You're Not A Leader You're A Bully
by Vixi Dilexi
Summary: From the Hetalia Kink Meme. Kiku's just trying to make it through high school. Gilbert's making that very hard for him. Japru. ONESHOT.


_**Written for the Hetalia Kink Meme: **The prompt requested a highschool AU with Prussia as the bully and Japan as the victim. Some light kissing. _

_**WARNING:**Trigger words. Specifically, 'faggot' and 'chink'. If this offends you, please know I meant no ill will against gay people or Asians. I happen to be both. So, enjoy this painfully short thing. I may write more. I dunno c:_

Kiku rounded a corner, gangly limbs flying and heart racing. A strangled plea was wrenched out of him when a hand caught firmly in his white dress shirt. He went hurtling backwards and landed solidly against a cluster of lockers. The resulting sound echoed throughout the closed off room. The other hand bunched up the front of his shirt, making the buttons catch and clutter to the linoleum. His hair flew when he got one, two, three good shakes.

It's suddenly very quiet, save for the sound of his and Gilbert's heavy breathing.

The shorter student sneaked a glance from under his dark bangs. Gilbert's sharp features are accentuated with fury, his cheekbones and brow throwing heavy shadows over his face. Kiku took a steadying breath and tried to ease the taller man's hand out of his shirt. For that he got his head pressed against the cool metal of a locker and a pale hand curled into a fist, poised just above a brown eye, blown wide with fright.

"Don't flinch," he growled. His German accent and anger garbled his speech into an unintelligible drawl that was impossible to comprehend.

Instinctively, Kiku's body wound with tension and his eyes fluttered of their own accord.

"_Fucker!_"

Gilbert's fist wound back and found a spot just under the Asian's eye. An aborted cry of pain accompanied the wild scramble to cover his freshly injured eye. He sunk to the floor and tried to quell the tears that were barely being held back.

If Kiku were watching he would have seen the momentary look of panic that marred the senior's features. It was quickly covered with a snort of indifference.

"Told you not to flinch. Should've listened. Chink. Stupid fuckin' chink, faggot," he spat. "You did this to your fuckin' self."

The younger teen stifled a whimper with a firm bite to his bottom lip. He could just make out what Gilbert was saying under his accent. He swallowed thickly and, still clutching at his eye, gazed up at the senior.

The older teen was stunned. There wasn't a hint of malice in the soft, chocolate gaze. Nothing that showed him that Kiku was breaking under his assault. It was his turn to swallow thickly. He turned his eyes away and growled at the Asian: "Stand the fuck up."

Kiku complied without question. Something was different, almost as if the atmosphere around them had changed. The senior kept shifting his eyes from side to side. He was checking for something. But for what?

The younger teen shifted uncomfortably after a long period of pregnant silence. Gilbert's gaze came rocketing back to him and he bit down on his bottom lip. Red eyes traced his lips, his eyelashes, the door to the room, and then back to Kiku's lips.

Then they were kissing.

_Kissing_.

Or, rather, Gilbert was kissing him.

And he was using the term 'kissing' very loosely.

The senior lunged forward, his teeth clicking painfully with Kiku's and his tongue lapping clumsily at his parted lips. The freshman stiffened in surprise when a spindly hand, not curled into a fist for once, found his crotch and

started to squeeze.

It was awkward and odd and it make Kiku suck in a breath that made a groan reverberate through Gilbert.

The suckling half-kisses moved along his jaw and down his neck before finding a soft spot behind the freshman's ear and latching on to it firmly. There was too much teeth and not enough suction. His other hand kept groping blindly near his crotch, the grip just bordering on painful.

A bolt of pain stabbed through his eye, his arm, and ricocheted to his forehead with every heartbeat and every hitched breath. Gilbert ground his hips into the sharp jut of the other boy's hipbone and groaned. Kiku stood stock-still and made no move to push the albino away.

Then Gilbert was gone.

He'd put a significant amount of space between them. He growled and wiped enthusiastically at his mouth as if he'd eaten something foul.

"If you tell anyone," he gritted out, "I'll kill you." He took a steadying breath and averted his gaze from Kiku's. "I mean it," he insisted. "This stays here. It don't leave this room."

Kiku nodded.

"You don't talk?" He mumbled, his eyes facing the floor. He made a move to fix his rumbled clothing and to crack his bruised knuckles. He winced.

The freshman shook his head. "My Engrish vely bad."

"Oh," was the eloquent response. Gilbert shifted and fixed the front of his pants. His face was pinched and drawn tight with an unidentified emotion. Kiku rubbed softly at his bruised eye; it was already beginning to swell and bother him.

Silence deafened them both.

Gilbert's movements were jerky and stiff. "Go home," he mumbled and shouldered his way through the door. It closed behind him with a decisive slam and left Kiku to cower in the echo.

_I kinda like this one. I may write more if I get any ideas. Reviews are love. _

"So if anyone could write a highschool AU with Bully!Prussia/Victim!japan, That would be incredible. Smut is deeply appreciated, but not necessary."

Sorry, forgot the prompt itself ;~;


End file.
